Unstoppable
by sdbubbles
Summary: When an explosion rocks Holby, many people are admitted to Holby City Hospital; among them are half the NCIS team. While three of them are hospitalised, can the rest of the team prevent what's coming, or will the force become unstoppable and wreak havoc upon Holby General? Tiva, McAbby, Janny etc. with Serena, Gibbs, Michael, Hanssen, Ducky - practically everyone :)


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover, so forgive me if it sucks. Basically, most of the characters from Holby City and NCIS will make an appearance :) and hopefully some Tiva, Janny, McAbby etc. too.**

**Sarah x**

* * *

"There has been an explosion at a warehouse on the industrial estate, as you all probably know," Henrik Hanssen announced to his staff. "Most casualties will be admitted to the ED. Overflow will be admitted to AAU. Specialist GS and CT care will be administered on Keller and Darwin in addition to the accepting any patients should AAU and the ED find themselves unable to cope with the influx of patients."

He looked around, knowing this would put his hospital under a great deal of strain. "St. James' is already full to capacity, so all new admissions will be taken here. Ms. Campbell and myself," he gestured to Serena, "will be wherever we are needed. We will not be restricted to one ward, which means there will be two consultants floating around somewhere should anyone need us. Miss Naylor will be taking care of emergency CT, Mr. Spence and Mr. Griffin will deal with emergency GS. Dr. Digby, I would like you to remain on Keller but be ready to assist on AAU if you are asked," he added to the young F1, who looked decidedly nervous at being addressed directly.

"Nurse Lane and Mr. Malick, I would like you to work alongside AAU to ensure you can take any GS emergencies if needed," he said to Chantelle and Malick, who nodded rather solemnly. "Nurse Maconie and Miss Effanga, I would like you to assess any emergencies to Darwin as a matter of urgency, please," he added, and Jonny and Mo nodded.

"Drs. Lo and Valentine, you will deal with any relatives to make an appearance, and you will chip in as needed," he ordered the two youngest members of Darwin's staff. "Mr. Hope, I would like you to coordinate with Miss Naylor in the case of a CT and GS crossover situation, and keep me or Ms. Campbell posted as to the state of Darwin. Mr. Malick and Dr. Levy, you will do the same with Keller and AAU respectively."

"Do we know exactly what caused the explosion?" Chrissie Levy asked.

"Not as yet, but the police and fire services are working on it," Hanssen replied. "It is believed to be some sort of bomb. There were people thought to be inside the warehouse at the time, so I would expect quite severe injuries. Are there any other questions?"

"Do you know how many people will be admitted?" Gemma Wilde asked.

"We're not entirely sure but I would think AAU would become rather hectic, so keep your wits about you, Dr. Wilde," he warned, knowing she was, though a good doctor, still quite inexperienced in acute care on such a massive scale. "I'm sure you will all excel in the face of adversity – we always do. As always, I remind you to pass any information you may receive about the explosion itself on to the police. Thank you," he finished.

* * *

"Who've we got now?!" Michael shouted as yet another patient was wheeled in to an already insane AAU.

"Unknown male, around thirty," Chrissie replied. "Firemen found him near where they thought the explosion started. Burns to the chest and abdomen, suspected broken arm," she listed to him.

"Brilliant," he sighed. "Is he awake?"

"On and off, paramedics said," Chrissie answered. "He's not aware enough to tell us anything about himself, or what the bloody hell happened. I'd give him a few minutes and he might get his head together – it might just be the morphine."

"Alright," Michael groaned, taking a moment to think. Not serious enough for Keller and not a CT issue. He had two beds free, and plenty of walking wounded to be discharged. "Bed six!" he shouted. "Next!" he barked at Gemma, who was standing over a trolley behind Chrissie and her guy.

"Female, early thirties, GCS twelve, obvious chest injuries, trouble breathing, burns to arms," she called over to him. "Darwin?" Michael went to examine the woman, pressing a stethoscope to her chest. Definitely a lung issue.

"Yeah!" he said. "And tell Naylor to let me know if we're sending too many up there. Don't want them overstretched, do we?" he grinned, trying to keep morale up. At this rate, they were going to be treating patients outside. "And get Serena's ass down here!" he yelled after Gemma as she took the patient to the lift. "This is crazy," he moaned as yet another trolley came in.

"Male, fifty to sixty years old, unconscious, burns to chest, abdomen and arms. Obvious abdo trauma, suspected liver damage, suspected broken ankle!" Sacha shouted at Michael. "He was found near where the bomb exploded with a woman and a man."

"Keller!" Michael shouted. "Please, Sacha, _please_ tell me there are no more!" he pleaded.

"Um," he hesitated, "I think they've got to the source of the explosion now, so there probably won't be too many more," he added brightly. He was obviously attempting to make it sound better than it really was, and Michael tried to look on the bright side. Well, around half of these people could be discharged soon with a prescription for painkillers. Many were stitch-up-and-discharge jobs.

"You wanted me?" he heard Serena ask behind him. She looked around, and he could see she'd forgotten the wonders of AAU during a full-scale major incident; she'd gotten too used to her cushy politics job. Though Michael was sure there was nothing cushy about the combination of Serena Campbell, Henrik Hanssen and hospital politics. It was probably even slightly cut-throat. "Shall I just get stuck in?" she smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, striding over to assess the most recent patient to his humble unit. "My name is Michael Spence," he told the man, "clinical lead on AAU. Do you know where you are?" he asked as the man's eyes flickered open and shut, like he couldn't decide whether to stay awake or drop off.

"Hospital?" he replied, sounding thoroughly confused. American accent, Michael noted. "Tony," he said suddenly, and he seemed to wake up quite rapidly after that; there was some odd here, Michael was starting to think.

"That your name?"

"No," he said, more urgently now. "Tony, Ziva, Gibbs," he continued. "Where are they?"

"Alright, alright," Michael calmed him down. "First, tell me _your_ name. Second, you're gonna need that arm and your burns looked at," he added, realising that painkillers were making this guy quite drowsy. "Third, if you write down their names, I'll track them down, OK?"

"Timothy McGee," he answered. "My name's Tim."

"OK, Tim," he sighed. "If you just sit tight, I can try and track them down. If they're in the hospital, I can find them for you."

Just then, the door burst open and a man walked in, shouting, "I need to talk to whoever's in charge!"

"Give me a minute," Michael groaned, going over to the man. He had short light brown hair and blue eyes, and was quite tall. "Calm down," he said when he reached him. "Michael Spence. I'm the consultant on this ward. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Yeah, I'm looking for-"

"Hey, Tony!" Tim shouted. "DiNozzo!" he yelled. "Over here!" Michael looked around to find his patient beckoning for the guy to go over to him; he, Tony, looked quite relieved to see him.

"Never mind," Tony told Michael, before sprinting through AAU to get to Tim, Michael not far behind. "You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tim said. "Burns, broken arm, I think. How come you got off so lightly?" he demanded, taking in Tony's unscathed state. He had a cut on his cheek and above his eye, and a bruise coming up on his temple. Comparatively, he wasn't injured badly at all, but it still needed attention.

"I hate to break up this little chat," Michael interrupted. "But, Mr. DiNozzo, you're gonna need your face cleaned and stitched. If you go and see Sister Levy, she'll either do it herself or get one of the doctors to do it," he explained, pointing to a rushed-looking Chrissie. Sensing Tony was a womaniser from the glint in his eyes when they fell upon the blonde ward sister, he added, "She's married, so don't push your luck."

"Oh, he'll push his luck as far as it'll go," Tim said.

"Yeah, well, her husband works on AAU," Michael informed them, and Tony looked a little disgruntled as he approached Chrissie, though he still held the air of the charmer. He turned to Tim and guessed, "He's still gonna hit on her, isn't he?"

"Probably," he agreed. "He'll probably give it up when her husband catches him."

"Doubt it," Michael snorted, knowing Sacha's lovable nature all too well. "Dr. Levy's as soft as they come," he told him, beginning to examine Tim's burns. "They don't seem too serious. They should heal without too much intervention," he announced, moving onto the arm. "Ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that's broken, but we'll get you an X-ray to double check."

"OK," Tim sighed, leaning back in the bed.

"I will get a nurse to take you up," he said. "It's crazy just now so you'll have to sit tight and wait, I'm afraid."

"It's fine," he assured him with a small smile. He reached into his trouser pocket and pull out a small notepad and pen and scribbled something down, tearing off the sheet of paper and handing it to Michael. "Can you find out about those guys, please?"

"Sure thing," Michael smiled. He walked away, reading the names on the sheet: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David. What the hell kind of name was Leroy Jethro, anyway? He found Serena leaning over Tony, stitching up his cuts. "Know where they are?" he asked her, hoping she'd seen them, or knew where they were.

"Ziva David is on Darwin," she answered.

"Dah-veed," Tony interjected. "Not David."

"And the other one?" Michael pressed her for answers.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she repeated what she was reading, making a face as she tried to remember which ward she heard his name mentioned in. "ED? No, Keller. He came in unconscious and woke up about-" she looked at her watch, "-half an hour ago. When I left Keller, he was having Arthur Digby for dinner," she grinned.

"Wimp," Michael snorted.

"Ah, Gibbs and wimps don't exactly work well together," Tony grimaced. Michael took note that Tony too had an American accent. He was assuming, if they were all together, that Gibbs and Ziva were American too, and it wasn't often a hoard of them landed at the hospital at once; it made Michael slightly uneasy that they were found closest to the site of the explosion.

"Can I go up and see them?" Tony asked, standing up, but Serena firmly forced him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until I've finished patching you up," she asserted to him. Michael just grinned; Serena had no patience for situations like these, and even less for people in general when she was under strain.

"You'd better do as you're told," Michael warned Tony, sympathising with him as he became the recipient of one of Serena's crippling glares. "Or _she'll_ have _you_ for dinner."

* * *

**Hope this is alright!  
Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!  
Sarah x**


End file.
